Finally
by SomeKindaWonderful
Summary: Jealousy, a bad fight, and some bad language leads to some pretty interesting things in the Ops center.     *Rated T for bad language*


****My first Neric fic! Call the party planners, this is a huge milestone! Lolz It occured to me I haven't written much lately and I have never written anything Eric and Nell so I decided to update **_**Better Together **_**(which I am updating right now). This is going to be a one-shot, but I **_**might **_**make a sequel.**

**Now... on to the more important things, like the disclaiming and warnings and the actual fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**NCIS: LA**_**.**

**Warnings: MAJOR fluff! I am sorry for nothing. Some bad language. And a bit of the team in there. No squinting required, unless you need glasses... **

**Also, **_**do not**_** read if you don't like the following:**

**Eric/Nell aka Barrett Foa and Renée Felice Smith, (I hope I got their names right O_O) fluff, fluff including Eric/Nell aka Barrett Foa and Renée Felice Smith, some hurt/comfort, me or my stories in general. **

**No mean comments, please. I asked **_**nicely**_** :) **

**Sorry for such a long A/N :( I hope I didn't bore you. And this story is so long because it didn't want to stop! **

**Peace, Love and Writing,**

**SKW****

* * *

><p><strong>What are they arguing about, you ask? Well, Nell was feeling extra emotional that day and a case brought up an ex-boyfriend. Eric was jealous and Nell implied something about his jealousy. He told her that she should just go back to her "Prince Charming" if she didn't want to be stuck with him in an Ops center. She was severely wounded by his words which caused yelling and essentially triggered their fight.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eric's POV: <em>

He knew she was special the moment she walked into those doors. She was beautiful, stubborn, finished your sentences, smart, bouncy, loving.. Must he go on? Not to mention that she got under his skin like no other girl could. She was his inspiration, his muse, and he got to see her nearly everyday. She could cheer him up just by walking into a room with her bright smile and her bouncy attitude. Right now was definitely_ not_ one of those moments. They were currently having their first real fight. It was really bad and it made him feel like he caught a flu bug. Her yelling was pulling him out of his thoughts now...

* * *

><p><em>Nell's POV: <em>

She knew she'd found herself the best man in the world the moment she met him. He was funny, geeky, compassionate, incredibly sweet, truthful and frankly the best friend she's ever had. Sure, he annoyed the heck out of her sometimes but they completed each other. Like Yin and Yang. The Moon and the Sun. Frosting and cake. Get the picture? He could turn her world from a frown to a smile in a matter of seconds. And she loved him for it. Did she just say that? Never mind. But this was their first fight and she didn't like it. But there they stood, yelling at each other aimlessly. How stupid, right? Now she's got his attention so there goes her train of thought...

* * *

><p><em>E&amp;N's POV:<em>

_Meanwhile.. The rest of the team watched in horrified interest._

"How could you seriously think that?", yelled Nell, pacing around, her small hands and petite figure bouncing around in anger. Her beautiful pixie-cut hair was flying in all directions.

"You implied it!", Eric yelled back.

Anger flashed in her eyes.

All he could think about was _She's beautiful even when she's angry._

"Why would I go back to a scum-bag of an _ex-_boyfriend when I am here?", asked Nell, putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should! Maybe I should leave your sorry ass and let you figure out how to crack that code!"

"My sorry ass? What about yours, Miss Oh-Eric-Your-So-Jealous-Of-My-Ex-Boyfriend", Eric glared. "Bullshit."

"My ass is not sorry at all", Nell said, jutting out her chin stubbornly.

"You want to know what I think?", said Eric."I think your a stubborn, arrogant, bitchy, tech-obsessed woman with an ego the size of LA itself."

Nell stopped. Eric stopped. Time seemed to stop.

"Ne-", Eric began, only to be cut off.

"Just, stay away from me Eric", said Nell, her lower lip quivering and her eyes filling with tears. She sniffled and grabbed her coat. She was about to run out of Ops when Eric grabbed her wrist and swung her towards him, her body landing with a gentle thud against his. She was sobbing by then, tears coming steadily from her eyes. She wiped at them blindly, looking away from him. He tilted her chin so she would looked at him and when she saw his eyes, she didn't see anger, she saw something soft, gentle and.. Something else. Something she didn't want to believe. He looked sorry. He better damn well be. He hurt her really bad.

"Nell, I'm _really_ sorry", his words came out low and deep, making goosebumps appear on her arm. "I didn't mean to say that. It came out really wrong. I think your smart, amazing, beautiful and totally perfect just the way you are. And even if I could, I would never change anything about you. Not even a single hair on your head."

She believed him, she trusted him and his words took the searing pain from his earlier thoughts. Her stomach wasn't wrenching, but filled with butterflies as she realized how close and intimate they were. One of his hands was on her waist, the other tilting her chin up to look at him and they were so close you couldn't even fit the thinest magazine between them. She felt her cheeks heat and she shuddered and breathed in deeply. His scent filled her nostrils, comforting her with a soothing familiarity.

"I-I'm sorry too", she said sniffling, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about", he said softly, brushing one of her tears away with his thumb. It didn't help that the tear was right next to the corner of her mouth. His touch left her whole body tingling. He felt it too, judging by the way his eyes widened and he cleared his throat. He tried to back up, but the chair was in the way and (she planned to thank that chair personally later) she wouldn't let go of his shirt, causing him to lean foreward, connecting their lips.

**Bam.** Instantfire. They were both shocked, but responded quickly. Her hand tightened around his shirt, pulling him closer, his hands moving to her lower back. Finally, they pulled apart gasping for breath. Whimper-like sounds were faint but could be heard. They were leaning in for another kiss when the sound of cat-calls and whistling caused their heads to snap up in surprise. Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Callen all stood in the doorway.

"Damn, I didn't think you had it in you, Eric", said Deeks grinning.

Kensi slapped his arm and glared at him, causing Callen and Sam to snort with laughter.

"Thank goodness you guys made up before we had a case", said Kensi. "That would have been really bad."

Sam appeared to be deep in thought before his face broke into a wide grin.

"Hmm.. The first NCIS couple of Ops", said Sam. "We should get you two matching t-shirts."

Callen chuckled. Kensi nudged the two agents and the LAPD Liason officer with her elbow and said quietly,

"Let's leave them alone."

They walked out and then bursted out laughing.

Finally alone, Eric and Nell looked at each other, matching blushes on their cheeks.

"I should have done that sooner", Eric said finally, a grin on his face.

Nell laughed, shaking her head.

"I agree", she said. "Now, are you going to do something about it?"

"Ye-es", said Eric slowly. "Would you like to go to dinner Friday night?

"I would love to", she said.

"Pick you up at six?", he said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", she replied, giving him one long, soft kiss. Neither wanted it to end, but there was plenty of time for kissing. Later.

They sat closely together, with matching smiles when Hetty came in, causing her to ask for the security footage (with audio) and making her smile when she walked in later.

At the same time, both techies were thinking the same thing.

_Finally_.


End file.
